Usuario:Lucy999
<3<3<3<3<3 Musica para leer y disfrutar :3 (Todo es J-POP) thumb|202x202px|OP de Steins;gate phenogramthumb|right|169pxthumb|left|219 px|Chaos;Child OP 1thumb|center|319px|Algo de Vocaloidthumb|center|167px|OP de Chaos;Headthumb|center|198x198px|Canción para leer mi perfil <3 Yo en yandere simulator como un OC: pause-overlay.png|Mi animeh favoritoh Rival-Chan es kawaii y punto.png|Quien dijo que las Tsunderes no son kawaiis? Cuando no era pelooon.png|Pobre Yuki, sabe lo que le espera :C Sobre mi Pues a mi me gusta ayudar a brindar información y mantenerme activa el mayor tiempo posible''!'' Yo veo bastante anime y descubrí Yandere Simulator gracias a un youtuber cuyo nombre no me acuerdo cuando estaba en fases tempranas. Soy muy loca y ocurrente, no te esperes a que diga cosas normales jeje XDD Mis youtubers favoritos * Kalathras * Elrubius * Lakshart Nia * Reah * Natsuki Sel * Artuxcreed * Degoboom * Forety * Edwrn Alex (creo que asi se llama) * Yandere Dev (khe? el cuenta como youtuber) * JuegaGerman Animes que me vi hasta ahora # Higurashi no naku koro ni # Umineko no naku koro ni # Tokyo Ghoul # High School DXD # High School of the Dead # Elfen Lied # Chaos;Head # Yosuga no Sora (No me maten ;w;) # Nyan Koi # School Days # Clannad (me lo estoy viendo) # Little Busters! (me vi el primer capitulo) # Steins;Gate (me lo estoy viendo de a muuy poco) # Corpse Party # Robotic;Notes (Recien voy por el capitulo 2 :C) # Fruit Basket # Death Note (Hasta el capitulo 20 TT_TT) Animes que tengo que ver (NO SPOILER PLZ) # Naruto # One Piece # One Punch Man # Gulty Crown # Sword Art Online Videojuegos favoritos :3 * Los Sims 1, 2, 3 (el 4 no me convence TT_TT) * Yandere Simulator * FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4 (el World no me convence) * HalfLife * Umineko (la visual novel) * Maincrah * Who is your daddy? (Es una KKDVAK y sus graficas son malisimas, pero bueh, ame el gameplay de Rubius) * Beyond Two Souls * Life is Strange * Corpse Party (el videojuego) Personajes de YS que odio Yandere Simulator: * Senpai * Info-chan * Kokuma Jutsu * Inkyu Basu * Sakyu Basu * Sota Yuki (Por pelon violador >:c) * Saki Miyu * Riku Soma * Kokona (neh, mas o menos, la amo tambien) * "Chupana Suru " (o como se llame) * Mei Mio * Embudo Maceta * La mariposa de la maestra Personajes de YS que adoro (? xD * Ayano Aishi * Touka * El rarito del ojo tapado * La loca satanica :3 * El novio de la loca satanica * El heroe de la maestra * Shimashi Ta * Osana Najimi * Rival-chan * Ryuto (Otaku is life <3) * Pippi Osu (Mi infancia :'3) * Kuu Dere Amiguis :3 ''Si quieres ser mi amigo ponlo en mi muro de mensajes :3 No tengo problema en agregarte. '' * Pelotita de Silicona * Kurisutina-chan * Midori Gurin la Yandere del Verde * DroguitaDura * Franny nwn Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 __FORZARTDC__ Mi galeria KokonavsMiku.png|Kokona vs Miyu Kokonaescarlata.png|Kokona Metalica Pisas.png|Pobre Juku :( Hasta la profe lo odia mataramidori.png|Oka matara a Midori...seguro